vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/First entry
So no one ever uses the "blog" system on this wikia so I'm going to kick off blogging on the wikia by adding a few here and there. :-D Miku's popularity - the double edged sword A term I've expressed at Vocaloid Forums a lot. The first edge; This edge represents the finest work she has produced, her rise to stardom. Clearly, if you can love Miku, whose voice is a higher pitch then the majority of westerners adore, you can "learn" to love the Vocaloids in general. She is a common interest amongst fans and is attractive to anime fans. Without her, we don't have "Vocaloid" as we know it. Her release was perfect timing, back upon her release Nico Nico Douga was a growing site, be it not as big as it was now but it was easier to grab attention then it is now. Since she attracts Vocaloid growth, if you buy Miku chances are you also want other Vocaloids, so she is a introduction to the series and may led to other Vocaloids being bought as a second voice. The heaps of references and help means you can easily get into her and is ideal for beginners. If you are a fan of hers, thousands of songs await your ears and you would to spend every second of your daylight hours to get through most of them in a life time. Basically, she is an ageless diva with an UNLIMITED potential. If you can use her, you'll get a lot of love. The second edge; Basically, there are critics who hate her voice, because its popular its well known and can put off people from looking up other Vocaloids. In other words, she steals the other Vocaloids limelight, and in merchandise is THE most common Vocaloid face of all. Her voice isn't that great to work with, thus if you buy her she is a good introduction and all, but she is lacking, her voice is flat and remains "annoying" to many to listen to. There are a ton of biasedness in the Vocaloid fandom, that people will ratehr buy her over other Vocaloids. She has the most songs - people would rather work with her then other Vocaloids, even if they would otherwise be able to tune THEM correctly. In fact, people would rather use her for english it seems... Even though her Japanese voicebank (yeah I know their making a english one supposedly) can't do a good engrish. Also, attracting anime fans over music fans won't see the software get sold... And its amazing how many people still get her Japanese products and can't use them. One of the itnerests being expressed with Miku's english version that is promised is that people would rather have THAT then a actual engloid sung by an actual english person, even though her voice provide doesn't know english, she may turn out worst then Luka whose provider is at least capable of speaking english. She is the oldest tech. amongst the Japanese Vocaloids and the following ones hve a great capablities over hers, her voice isn't even the smoothest. And so it begins... So, which edge is sharpest, both are fairly well balanced overall? Crypton is relying lately on her success to overturn the lack of itnerest in Vocaloid, but the west isn't Japan. Miku may be winning points slowly, but her voice isn't a typical appealing voice to most westerners. In the end it may be "right target audience - wrong Vocaloid". We'll see. It may all change with Miku's english voicebank, I'm praying myself it causing people to seek out second Vocaloids to go with her. I'm still watching the Miku english version information looking for more about it. For me, if that can't sell Miku to the west, nothing will. And if she fails, then Crypton will have to either try again with something else... Fingers crossed everyone. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid